Omar had to do problems 33 through 67 for homework tonight. If Omar did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 33 through 67, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 35. We see that Omar did 35 problems. Notice that he did 35 and not 34 problems.